


It was a Typo.

by EXOSANGEL



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Comedy, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOSANGEL/pseuds/EXOSANGEL
Summary: Somehow, Sehun always ends up being at the receiving end of Baekhyun’s weirdly suggestive typos.ORBaekhyun can’t seem to stop embarrassing himself in front of his boss.





	1. Chapter 1

  * _Bitch 1 sent a message to Glorious dicks._
  * _You missed a call from Bitch 3._
  * _Bitch 3: HYUNG DO YOU KNOW…_
  * _real_pcy (@coolyeol) has requested to follow you on Instagram._
  * _You missed a call from Bitch 2._



Kyungsoo who was busy making the order for the customer handed over his work to his employee and wiped his hands down on the apron before taking hold of his phone. It was almost lunchtime which meant that his restaurant was filled with heaps of customers. Now don’t get him wrong. Kyungsoo usually ignores his phone while he is working, but the urgent onslaught of the notifications made him a little bit curious. Plus, he was the owner of the restaurant so who was going to scold him for slacking off.

“I have a feeling they are up to no good.” He muttered under his breath before glaring at the employee who was clearly judging him for slacking off.

“I pay you.” It was all he said with a menacing voice before turning back towards his phone. The first notification was from their group chat; don’t judge him for the name Chanyeol was the one who came up with it. Apparently, Baekhyun who Kyungsoo has kindly named as _Bitch 1_ in his contact list has sent a message. Next, he received a call and message from Jongdae; by now you guys should know that he’s the _Bitch 3_. He casually swiped away the Instagram notification because there was no way in hell he was going to let Chanyeol follow him.

“God knows how many ways he can find to torment me over there.” It was the justification that Kyungsoo gave to Chanyeol every time he ignored his request. Lastly, there was a missed call from Chanyeol too. He assumes that he didn’t really need to explain who _Bitch 2_ is. Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae; all three of them met Kyungsoo in high school- Oh that unfortunate day. For some fucked up reason, they all stuck together and even ended up in the same university. Now that the university has ended they have refused to let Kyungsoo live his life in peace. Heaving out a heavy sigh, he finally opened the group chat which was currently being swamped by messages.

  
**_Bitch 1_ **

_Guys…_

_Guyss!!_

_GUYS!!!!_

_Congrats!_

_WE FUCKING GOT ADOPTED!!!_

**_Bitch 2_ **

_Wait…_

_Can we get adopted at the age of 24?_

_(inserts meme)_

_Yes! That’s the face of the man who discovered something new._

**_Bitch 3_ **

_What the fuck Chanyeol?_

_He fucking gave us up for adoption._

_Baekhyun! What the hell were you thinking???_

**_Me_ **

_First, of all Byun Baekhyun…_

_How dare you set me up for adoption?_

_I own a fucking restaurant!!_

_Second of all, Chanyeol…_

_Why the fuck are you using me as a meme?_

_I’m so done with all of you_

**_Bitch 3_ **

_Wait-_

_Who the fuck even adopted us??_

_Dude, I know I sometimes talk bad about my parents…_

_BUT_

_I never thought of replacing them!_

**_Bitch 1_ **

_Uh_

_I'm-_

_I meant accepted…_

_Sorry that was a typo_

_LOLOLOLOL_

_I was wondering why everybody was cursing at me ROFL_

**_Bitch 2_ **

_What the hell dude?_

_I even told my coworker that I was getting adopted._

_He is laughing at my face now_

**_Bitch 3_ **

_Fuck Baek._

_I almost wet my pants!_

_My parents would kill me…_

_If I ever got adopted._

**_Bitch 1_ **

_LMAO_

_What were you all thinking?_

_Who the duck would adopt you?_

_*Fuck_

**_Me_ **

_I regret knowing you…_

_Where the fuck did you even get accepted?_

**_Bitch 1_ **

_Likewise, Kyungja!_

_AAAND-_

_Jongdae and I got accepted at Oh Enterprises!_

_I just received our confirmation letters!_

**_Bitch 3_ **

_Dfghjklfgfhg_

_For real??_

_You better not be fucking Baek_

_I will fucking kill you_

**_Bitch 1_ **

_I’m not!_

_We really got the acceptance letters_

_Oh- wait_

_There is someone at the door_

**_Bitch 2_ **

_Damn!_

_That’s the big skyscraper, right?_

_You guys are so damn lucky_

**_Me_ **

_Chanyeol you also work there_

**_Bitch 2_ **

_Well-_

_A man can gloat subtly_

**_Me_ **

_Whatever…_

_Congrats_

_Now do not bother me_

 

“So which one of your bitches am I?” Startled from the sudden question Kyungsoo turned around in his place to gaze at Xiumin who was reading his text messages over his shoulder. He really would have taught the other man a lesson for reading his messages, but the elder guy was his best chef so he sadly can’t do anything about it. Shaking his head in disappointment, he pocketed his phone carefully before shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly.

“Seven, I guess?”

“You are for real?”

“As real as one can be…”

 

 

Baekhyun was well aware that he has never been a good listener. As a student, he hated concentrating on the streams of words that dropped past his teacher’s lips, but somehow he still managed to do it. He still managed to listen to the boring words because at least they taught him something new every few minutes, but _this-_ this was a total torture. He was currently sitting in the meeting room along with Jongdae and the other few employees who have been freshly hired like them- as their head of the department rambled on and on about the same topic for the past hour. Now, this was his first day so Baekhyun was greatly motivated to listen to the older guy’s words of wisdom attentively, but _fuck_ the man was repeating the same thing for the nth time already. He had nothing against the male, but seriously if someone tells you that A comes before B and B comes before C and then continues on explaining how B comes after A and C comes after B and A comes before B and C both you’d flip too. Like seriously dude we get it- the fucking A is _that_ motherfucker.

Kim Junmyeon was a man in his late twenties as he has provided for them at the start of the meeting and was the head of the Human Resources department. He was given the duty of guiding the new employees for the first few weeks of the office and Baekhyun was already dreading every second of it.

_At least, I had a nice breakfast._

This morning Kyungsoo was surprisingly nice enough to make them a hearty breakfast and leave it with a small note which bid them good luck. Now, now you guys might really think that Kyungsoo hates them (which he actually does), but the guy has the heart of gold; occasionally. Actually Baekhyun thinks that sharing an apartment complex with his bald friend was one of the best decisions that he has ever made in his whole 24 years of life; adding Chanyeol and Chen to the equation was a horrible mistake though, but the luxurious apartment that they were going to rent wasn’t really infatuated with them. Judging from its price it was surely looking down on their empty bank accounts. That’s where Jongdae and Chanyeol hopped in and they all decided to rent the apartment together. Four men in one apartment complex might sound weird, but it was actually really convenient since all the bills were equally shared; it was not convenient though when any one of them brought someone home probably in hopes of a good fuck. After only one year of them living together, Kyungsoo has kindly put a ban on it.

 

**_Flashback_ **

  
Baekhyun and Jongdae both stepped inside their shared apartment with collective tired sighs and softly closed the door behind themselves. It was a really beautiful summer night. The gentle, cool breeze was like a blanket of roses against their heated skin and both the males would have liked nothing better than a relaxing shower and a walk, but that had to be delayed because it was their last semester and the exam period was currently on its peak. Baekhyun has never been the studious type, neither was Jongdae, but seriously they were already sick of the university and they wanted nothing more than to see the last of it. It would explain why both of them were working so hard though these things were for the later concern. The bigger concern over there was the numerous posters lining the walls of the whole apartment that greeted them as soon as they turned on the lights.

“What the fuck?” Jongdae who has always been a little bit lacking in the department of using decent language exclaimed in shock, but Baekhyun won’t blame him for it this time; especially after reading the _‘No hoes allowed’_ that was written on those posters repeatedly.

“Heh! Jongdae, get out. This says no hoes allowed.” The fact that Kyungsoo put in so much effort to get his message across their thick skulls was really admirable.

“Ha. Ha. Ha. You’re funny, bitch.”

“You can actually talk without cursing, Chen.”

“It just comes out whenever I see your face.”

…………

It was the beginning of their yearlong sex draught which is still going on strong without any traces of being removed. He might actually have to look for spider webs down there and he was not even exaggerating. Baekhyun knows that he can easily go to the club and pick someone up, but they have been so busy ever since the graduation. Except for Chanyeol, none of them had managed to get good jobs after their graduation- they all were happy for him though. Kyungsoo has decided to open his own restaurant with his parent’s help which was now considered as one of the most famous restaurants in the district; his friend has always been lucky like that and yes he envied him for that. Baekhyun and Jongdae have worked at a small scale company which barely paid them enough for six months before they finally decided to try their luck with one of the larger scale ones; getting accepted into one of them was a rare possibility, but it happened.

_I still can’t believe we got accepted._

“Fucking finally!” Baekhyun was snapped out of his thoughts by the sudden exclamation that came from his best friend. He tilted his head slightly to glare at the male before trailing his eyes to the front of the room where Junmyeon was supposed to be standing, but now he was not.

_Wow!_

_Did the meeting really end?_

The young male thought to himself with a small grin and quickly pulled out his phone to continue cursing at Chanyeol as the taller male has decided to borrow his boxers without his permission.

_That idiot._

_Did it even fit him?_

Getting out from his seat, he let out a small sigh of relief and stretched his limbs a little to ease the tension that has accumulated in his body after sitting for such a long period. He brought his gaze down at Jongdae again once he was done and couldn’t stop himself from whacking the other on the back of his head; it was just a plus that his friend ended up smashing his face against his phone too. The new employee on the other side of the table was clearly judging him for it, but Baekhyun didn’t care about it enough to bother to explain himself.

_He would do the same only if he knew Jongdae like I do._

With that thought on his mind, the shorter male fixed his attention down at his phone screen and carelessly stalked out of the room to make his way to the cubicle that has been assigned to him this morning. From the shuffling from his back, he would assume that his best friend was getting up from his place to follow him too. It was through sheer luck that both of them ended up having twin desks. He was already excited about all the pranks that they could pull out from their joint forces; playing with Chanyeol’s technology was on the top of their list since the taller male was so gullible and clumsy with anything that involved a system processor.

“Hey, Jongdae, do you think we should pay a visit to Chan- shit!” Baekhyun ended up releasing a small curse in the middle of his sentence as his body abruptly collided with another. Stumbling back a little from the impact, he ended up dropping his phone to the floor. That wasn’t the thing that concerned him though. What concerned him more was the fact that the person in front of him also dropped his phone face first. The new employee wasn’t really keen on spending his first paycheck to pay for such an expensive device.

_I hope he would accept mine._

It was a fortunate fact that both of them had the same phone. At least, it looked like that to him from afar.

_Why can’t he have a cover on his phone?_

_It would have prevented the damage._

Baekhyun knew that he had no right to judge the stranger since he, himself didn’t have any cover too. Scolding himself mentally for his carelessness, he immediately crouched to the floor and picked up both cellular devices while discreetly checking them for any kind of damage. The knowledge that they were still intact caused a sigh of relief to escape past his lips, as he finally lifted his head up to apologize to the person who he has ended up causing inconvenience to.

“I’m so sorry…” The next words that he was planning on delivering got stuck in his throat as soon as he registered the identity of the male he has bumped into. There in front of him stood Oh Sehun; the young CEO of the Oh Enterprises and the eldest son of Mr. Oh Seojun. This was the man who owned this whole damn company after his father and gave this job to him. The taller male was most probably the _very_ person who will put his signatures down on his paycheck too and Baekhyun didn’t know whether he was supposed to laugh at his circumstances or cry because this man had the power to throw him out of this company right at that instant.

“…M-Mr. Oh,” He finished his sentence with a stutter and awkwardly cleared his throat before getting up from the floor. He hesitantly extended the device in his hand towards his boss who was standing over there with an imposing air of authority which once again reminded Baekhyun of the power that the man held.

_Fuck me._

_Fuck my entire life._

_Fuck Jongdae!_

_I knew his name was a bad omen…_

The shorter male panicked mentally and reluctantly brought his gaze up to stare at his boss’ face who was staring right back at him with bored, impassive eyes as if he was trying to remember when did he hire a nuisance like Baekhyun in his company. The man was tall; extremely tall with shoulders that were equally impressive. Actually, he was pretty sure that he has never met anyone with shoulders as wide as Sehun’s. His boss had sharp features; slanted eyes, thin lips, prominent cheekbones, a sculpted jawline and perfect nose. His figure was lanky and well toned. Baekhyun was really tempted to extend his hands out and feel all the muscles that were hidden under the black dress shirt that the man was wearing; he was sure that there was a lot to feel considering the way his shirt was stretched across his chest.

“I h-” The new employee held his breath in anticipation as his boss’ hoarse, a rough voice reached his ears before the latter was cut off by Kim Junmyeon; who suddenly showed up out of nowhere. He was a little annoyed by the interruption since Oh Sehun was such a pleasant sight to look at and his deep voice was even nicer to listen to. Nevertheless, he was thankful to him since getting fired on the first day of your job wasn’t going to be a great experience. Baekhyun shifted his eyes down to his hand when Sehun wordlessly snatched the phone out of his hold and gracefully made his way towards the head of human resources department who was waiting at the end of the hallway.

_Well damn…_

……………

“Hey, Baek! Your phone is ringing.” Baekhyun who was religiously working on the first set of files that have been handed to him quickly glanced away from the computer and reached out for his phone with a tired sigh before slouching back in his seat. However, his slumped figure straightened out once again when he saw the unfamiliar contact on the screen.

_Incoming call_

**_Mr. Kim (HR)_ **

_Wow…_

_When did I become so sophisticated?_

The new employee thought to himself with a frown. He was sure that the ‘HR’ in the contact meant ‘Human Resources’ which meant that the person who was calling him was Kim Junmyeon. The weird thing over there was the fact that he didn’t even have Junmyeon’s number on his phone yet. Baekhyun continued staring at the screen with suspicion until the person on the other end gave up on the effort of contacting him. What surprised him next was the picture of a dog that was set as the wallpaper on the phone.

_When did I change my wallpaper?_

_Did I do it when I was really drunk?_

_But what is this piece of wool…_

“Jongdae, do we have wool at home?” The question was out even before he can process it.

“What the fuck dude?”

“I mean _this,”_ Baekhyun stressed while shoving the screen of his phone in Jongdae’s face.

“That’s a dog and that is not wool. It’s called fur, Byun Baek. Rings a bell?” Baekhyun occasionally felt dumb in his life; it was one of those moments.

“Forget it! When did we get a dog?”

“We didn’t. Chanyeol is allergic to them. Are you high? Go back to your work.” The shorter male still had an uncomfortable feeling regarding this whole matter, but he decided to let it go like Jongdae suggested. It was not even fifteen minutes late when his phone rang again.

“Dude! Did you get famous or what? This is the most amount of call I have seen you get. Put your phone on silent.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Jongdae’s remark before taking hold of his phone again.

_Incoming call_

**_Mr. Zhang (CFO)_ **

_Okay…_

_Now, who the fuck is that?_

_There is something wrong over here…_

_Is my phone being possessed?_

_Is this a prank?_

The new employee mentally contemplated before cautiously opening the gallery of his phone. He was surprised to find several folders filled with the pictures of a dog named Vivi.

_This is certainly not my phone._

The lack of memes was really alarming.

_Wait-_

_If this is not my phone…it means its Mr. Oh’s phone._

_If it’s his phone that means he has my phone._

_It automatically means I fucked up and Jongdae along with Chanyeol is probably embarrassing me at the moment…_

“Fuck! Jongdae, don’t text me anymore,”

“First of all, I’m not texting you. I’m texting in the group. Second of all, bitch, you ain’t getting rid of me. Third of all, why should I listen to you?”

“Because Oh fucking Sehun has my phone,” Jongdae abruptly threw his phone on the table and went back to his work.

“Listen to me Byun Baekhyun; I was not texting on work. That _whinydae_ in your phone is not me!” Before Baekhyun could open his mouth to retaliate Junmyeon came trudging in with a cup of coffee in his hands.

“Mr. Byun, boss wishes to speak with you.” Baekhyun slammed his head down on his desk as soon as he heard that.

“He has probably seen all those messages already. I might as well do this walk of shame too.” The new employee mumbled under his breath before getting up from his seat and making his way towards the lift with heavy feet.

………………

“Come in!” Baekhyun sucked in a lung full of much-needed oxygen before gathering enough courage to push open the door to his boss’ office. It was his ultimate nightmare. He has never been so embarrassed in his whole life. The fact that he didn’t even know what those messages said didn’t help his case at all. He could just wish that Kyungsoo was not sending any type of death threats in the group.

“Mr. Oh, you called for me?” He inquired politely out of common courtesy and hesitantly closed the door behind himself before settling his gaze down towards the floor. He could already feel a flush of embarrassment marring his skin.

“Yes, I believe that our phones were accidentally exchanged earlier this morning,” Sehun replied in a casual manner before looking up from his laptop’s screen. An amused smirk graced his lips when he saw the blush that was covering his employee’s face. It was not a rocket science to figure out that the shorter male was already aware of the kind of messages that he was surprised with.

“Ah- Yes! I-I’m sorry.” Baekhyun was quick to express his regret before walking forward to place Sehun’s phone on his desk. No offence, but seriously he didn’t want to lose his job on the first day. He has already caused two mishaps and really hoped that there won’t be any others. His boss shook his head with an airy chuckle at the stuttered response before placing his phone on the desk too.

“I’m sorry that I read some of your messages. I had the notion that it was my phone.” Sehun apologized though his tone was anything, but apologetic; rather it was filled with smug mischief. The shorter male was positive that he saw the corners of his lips twitching too.

_Why the hell I didn’t have a screen lock on my phone?_

_Oh- Yes! I was too lazy to have it._

“Though, I would admit that they were some really interesting sets of messages.”

“They like to joke ar-” Baekhyun opened his mouth to defend his pride, but ended up cutting himself in the middle of his sentence when his mobile made a loud noise indicating that he has yet again received a message. The shorter male glanced down at his phone’s screen in horror and mentally smacked himself when he read the message.

 

_From: **Baldsoo**_

_Hey, Baek, I think our boxers got mixed up. I’m wearing your new, black one. Put mine back in my room when you get back._

 

_Wait- If my black boxer is with Soo what is Chanyeol wearing?_

As if to answer his question another message popped on the screen.

 

_From: **Dumbyeol**_

_Umm Soo about your boxers…_

_From: **Baldsoo**_

_WHAT ABOUT MY BOXERS?_

_Don’t tell me you’re wearing iitttt_

_From: **Dumbyeol**_

_Is it that bad?_

_From: **Baldsoo**_

_If you don’t take my boxers off right this instant_

_I will cut your dick off!_

_You won’t even need any boxers ever again…_

_From: **Dumbyeol**_

_I’m at work_

_I don’t know about my dick_

_But Oh Sehun would fire me for an indecent act_

_From: **Baldsoo**_

_I can’t care any less about Oh Sehun!_

_Take those boxers off right-_

 

The new employee finally came back to his senses and immediately snatched his phone off the table; away from his boss’ eyes- who was now looking at him with blatant amusement in his eyes.

“I swear to lord they are usually very decent human beings!” Baekhyun desperately tried to save the little pride that he was left with.

“I’m sure they are, Mr. Byun. Please, tell that employee to not flaunt nudity in my office.”

“I will, Mr. Oh! I will tell him as soon as possible.” The shorter male quickly agreed and stepped away from Sehun’s desk.

“Actually, I would go _right now_ and do your work. Yes, please excuse me.” Baekhyun was out of the office door even before Sehun can blink his eyes.

 

* * *

 

**_Me_ **

_Guys!_

_I think our boss is stalking me…_

 

Baekhyun texted in the group hastily and threw a brief glance towards his boss; who was standing in the same lift as him. He has stepped out of his office building after his office hours were over and has made his way straight to his car. It was only when he was out of the parking lot with his car did he notice his boss’ car moving out of its parking space just behind him. The new employee may or may not have stood there without doing anything for a moment in favour of staring at his boss driving before finally realizing the loud horn that was being honked in his direction by none other than Jongdae; who was leaving to visit his parents. He gave his flatmate a proud middle finger before driving away with a smug smirk on his lips. Sehun was out of his mind entirely after that until later when he saw his boss’ car once again- parking in the basement of the same apartment complex that he lives in.

_Wow~_

_Do we live in the same complex?_

Baekhyun had thought before stepping out of his car and totally dismissing the presence of his boss once again. He wasn’t shocked that Sehun lived in an expensive apartment complex – probably alone – while he has to share his with three idiots. While wallowing in his misery, he has made his way inside the complex and had patiently waited for the lift to arrive. He was once again not shocked when Sehun stood beside him waiting for the same lift while nodding his head in slight greeting when he recognized him. The thing that finally managed to get him shocked was the fact that his boss pressed the button for the same floor as him. His boss living in the same apartment complex as him was the most amount of coincidence that can happen- no way in hell Sehun lives on the same floor as him. He would have known. Fuck. Chanyeol would have known and the dumb giant is not really known for keeping his mouth shut.

_Wait- does that mean…_

_He is stalking me._

It was the only thought that crossed Baekhyun’s mind before he shot away the text to the group.

 

**_Whinydae_ **

_What the fuck Baekhyun?_

_Why would our boss stalk you?_

**_Me_ **

_How the fuck would I know?_

_Btw…HE LOOKS SO HOT!!!_

 

Baekhyun shifted his attention away from the phone and eyed Sehun from the corner of his eyes discreetly. Don’t get him wrong. He really can’t help it. Oh Sehun has taken off his coat and rolled up his sleeves up to his elbows. If that wasn’t enough his tie was loose and the first two buttons of his shirt were open. How can he not stare?

 

**_Baldsoo_ **

_Why would he even stalk you Baekhyun?_

_That’s stupid._   
  


**_Whinydae_ **

_Soo…he has a nice ass though_

_As long as he keeps his mouth shut…_

_He can be called attractive_

_Plus- why is Chanyeol so dead in the gc today?_   
  


**_Baldsoo_ **

_Probably out there doing something dumb…_

**_Me_ **

_Maybe, he blushed his phone down the toilet again?_

_*flushed_

**_Whinydae_ **

_Why can I actually imagine it happening?_

 

Baekhyun stopped in front of his apartment door when he finally reached it and decided to turn around to confront his boss face to face. Hot or not; it was not a nice thing to stalk people.

“Listen, I-” The shorter male started to scold his boss, but cut himself off in the middle of his sentence the nth time that day when he saw Sehun casually opening the door of the apartment in front of him with a tiny, subtle smirk lining his lips. He watched on with a gaping mouth as his boss slightly tipped his head to bid him farewell and entered his apartment without further delay.

 

**_Dumbyeol_ **

_First of all_

_I didn’t flush my phone down the toilet_

_Why the fuck would you even think I did that?_

_Second of all_

_Sehun is not stalking you Baek_

_I forgot to mention that he moved in the apartment in front of ours…_

_Like a week ago_

**_Me_ **

_WHY THE DUCK-_

_I hate you!_

_I feel so embarrassed…_

_I’m going to die_

_In front of Oh Sehun’s door_

**_Baldsoo_ **

_Why the hell are you overreacting?_

_It’s not like he knows_

**_Me_ **

_The smirk on his face was  
telling me another story Kyungsoo._

**_Whinydae_ **

_HA HA HA_

_Serves you right!_

_Wait-_

_DUDE!!!!_

_He was there last week_   
  


**_Baldsoo_ **

_So what?_

  
**_Whinydae_ **

_I was shitfaced!_

  
**_Baldsoo_ **

_Wdym_

_You are always shitfaced_

**_Me_ **

_The sea is really good today_

_*tea_

**_Whinydae_ **

_Fuck off_

_I sang Beyonce’s-_

_Who run the world_

_On the top of my lungs_

_While standing in the fucking corridor_

_You guys even dared me  
to ring the bells of all the fucking apartments!_

_I think I rang Sehun’s about five times and  
then ran away like a Hyena_

**_Me_ **

_LMFAO_

_LOLOLOLOLOL_

_Serves you right_   
  


**[Whinydae has removed you from the group]**

 

* * *

 

“Baekhyun,” The said guy immediately raised his head up from the reports that he was going through and fixed his gaze on Junmyeon; who was standing there with a polite smile lining his face. Putting aside, Baekhyun’s initial judgment about the guy; Mr. Kim was a relatively enjoyable company. He wasn’t _that_ strict and had a burning passion that led him to help them all with their problems with always a smile lining his lips. The new employee wasn’t sure if he has ever seen him frown.

“How can I help you, Mr. Kim?” He asked with an equally polite smile and stood up from his place.

“Can you get the notes about the board’s meeting from, Mr. Oh? I couldn’t attend it due to an important conference call with Mr. Lee.” Baekhyun was really tempted to ask who the hell was Mr. Lee since he never liked being left curious about something, but then he realized that it won’t be polite so he just decided to let it go.

“Okay, sure. Have you talked to Mr. Oh about it already?” He inquired with an awkward smile and slowly got up from his place. He hasn’t seen much of his boss ever since their last encounter outside their apartments which was almost a month ago and he was still quite embarrassed by the whole situation. The shorter male really can’t believe that he has made so many embarrassing mistakes on the first day of his job. He was really glad that Sehun hasn’t decided to fire him off immediately.

“I haven’t. Ask his permission through text before you go. He might be busy. I saw Jongin making his way towards his office a few minutes ago.” It seemed like his senior was quite in a hurry since he immediately bolted off towards the exit door of the department even before Baekhyun can open his mouth to respond. Frowning to himself slightly, he sat back down on the chair and picked his phone up from the desk. Ignoring all the messages that were lining there, he quickly opened Sehun’s contact to ask for his permission.

“What’s with Junmyeon? He looks really busy nowadays?”

“I heard that they are discussing the new budget or something…” He replied before putting away his phone and looking up at Jongdae.

“Hmm…poor guy.”

“Get back to work, Dae.”

………………

“Byun Baekhyun…isn’t he the guy whose phone got exchanged with yours?” Sehun averted his attention away from his laptop’s screen towards his friend – Jongin – when he heard the question and frowned in confusion. Why did Baekhyun suddenly become a part of their conversation?

“Yeah, why?”

“He sent you a message…” Jongin started with a mischievous glint in his eyes but then trailed off in the end almost as if to tempt him to ask what he was going to tell him anyway. Sehun wasn’t really fond of the smug smile that was suddenly lining his friend’s lips, but still, he decided to humour him.

“So?”

“I don’t think- it was for me to read.” The taller male let out an indignant scoff when he heard that and turned his head towards the screen again to focus on his work.

“None of the messages in my phone are for you to read, Jongin. It’s _my_ phone for a reason.”

“Oh- hush! Read the message already.” Of course, Jongin didn’t have a reply to that so he handed Sehun over his phone which should have been placed on his desk beside his laptop from the beginning. The young CEO shook his head with a roll of his eyes and took the phone from his friend to take a look at the message that has been the topic of discussion among them for the past few minutes.

  
**_Byun Baekhyun_ **

_Hello, Sir._

_Can I come and take some nudes?_

  
Sehun stared down at the message for a long moment in silence before lifting his head up to gaze at Jongin; who was having a very hard time controlling his laughter- he really can’t blame his friend for that this time.

“I never knew you guys were in that type of relationship.” Jongin finally inquired while bursting out in a bout of laughter.

“We are not!” He immediately refuted that claim before once again staring down at the message.

_What the hell?_

As far as he was concerned, he never even had a proper conversation with the guy. There was ought to be some mistake. It was either he sent the message to the wrong person or he was clearly trying to ask for something else.

“It doesn’t look like that.” His friend accused with a wiggle of his brows which really incited the taller male to smack him on the back of his head.

“I think there is some mistake.”

……………….

_I still didn’t get a reply…_

Baekhyun stared down at his phone’s empty screen with a frown decorating his lips and slumped back in his place with a sigh. He was seriously contemplating calling his boss instead of the text since Junmyeon had asked him to do the task thirty minutes ago. He hasn’t even started the work and office hours were about to come to an end.

_I should call him._

With that thought in his mind, he straightened up in his place and once again opened his messenger to make sure that he hasn’t missed any message; he hasn’t. Pouting to himself he casually scrolled up the screen to read the message he sent and doubled over in horror when he realized what he has written.

  
  


**_Me_ **

_Hello, Sir._

_Can I come and take some nudes?_

  
  


_Oh no!_

_God, No!_

_What have I done?_

Jongdae, who was returning back to his desk from the washroom gave his friend a once over when he saw the pale complexion he was supporting and glanced over Baekhyun’s shoulder to see what he was looking at.

“What the fuck dude?” He exclaimed as soon as he saw the message that his friend has sent to their boss a good twenty-minutes ago.

“I know~” Baekhyun mourned while slamming his phone face down of the desk.

“What the fuck have I done?”

“Did you send him that by accident?”

“It was supposed to be _notes_ , Jongdae! Notes! Not nudes.” His friend continued mourning while picking up his phone once again.

“Oh Lord! What is he even thinking about me right now?”

“That you’re probably an idiot!” Jongdae provided with a shrug of his shoulders before snickering under his breath when he registered the glare that was directed his way.

“Don’t be stupid, Baek! Just tell him that it was a mistake. Sehun is a good guy. He would understand it.” That was all the help that Baekhyun got from his friend before he went away to his work.

_Why am I always embarrassing myself in front of him?_

………………  
  


**_Byun Baekhyun_ **

_**Notes!!_

_I’m so sorry, Sir._

_It was supposed to be notes._

_I don’t know how it suddenly turned into n****_

_Mr. Kim asked me to get notes from the board meeting._

 

“Ah- so it was _notes!_ ” The amount of disappointment that was lacing Jongin’s intonation was quite amusing. It almost seemed like the tan male was actually pretty upset about the notion that the text Sehun received was not intended to be suggestive sexually.

“You sound disappointed…” The taller male wasn’t even shy about pointing that obvious fact out.

“Of course, I am! It would have been so much fun if he did it on purpose. Your office is too boring, Sehun.” His best friend complained which only caused the mentioned male to roll his eyes exaggeratingly.

“I’m ready to fire you off if you want,” Sehun muttered under his breath with a chuckle before bringing up his phone to read the message again. The young CEO would be honest- he won’t really mind having a cute guy like Baekhyun hitting on him, but the fact that everything about the situation seemed off from the start made him sceptical, to begin with.

  
**_Me_ **

_You can come now._

_I’m not busy._

 

He considered acknowledging his employee’s apology too, but in the end, decided against it. It was better than the topic remains untouched. It was not necessary to address it further than what already has been discussed of it. He just hoped that Baekhyun was smart enough to figure out that he was forgiven for his small mistake.

“Come on! You’re no fun. You could have made the guy sweat about it a little.” Sehun shook his head with a tired sigh when he heard Jongin complaining yet again.

“This is my office, Jongin. We don’t come here to have fun. We come here to work. Can you please have some professionalism?”

“I’m professional enough, thank you so much.” The tanned male refuted stubbornly before immediately perking up in place when a soft knock resounded inside the vicinity of the room.

“It must be Mr. Byun, right?”

“Why are you so excited?” Sehun asked with a raised brow and snapped his head towards the office door when another knock was heard.

“Do I need your permission to be excited inside this office now?” His best friend childishly inquired before urging him to allow the employee to enter the office. With a roll of his eyes, Sehun slumped back in his chair before pronouncing out a loud ‘ _Come in’_ for his worker. He stared at his friend with an amused glint in his eyes as the tanned male abruptly got up from his place and started collecting all his stuff to leave. He was really tempted to ask the male regarding the sudden reason due to which he was leaving, but he already had a feeling what kind of answer he was going to get. Both males in the room turned their heads towards the office entrance when the door was pushed open and Baekhyun hesitantly stepped with his head hanging low. Even from his place, Sehun can make out an evident embarrassed blush on his employee’s face. It was weird to think that, but he really can’t help but find the male exceptionally cute.

“Oh- Mr. Byun you are here.” It was more of a statement than a question that came from Jongin.

_Did he read the message too?_

Baekhyun thought to himself in mortification and bit down on his lower lip to stop the whine that was about to slip past his lips. It was not fair at all. How can he always find ways to embarrass himself in front of his boss and now even his department head? Considering that it would be rude not to answer his senior, the embarrassed male meekly nodded his head in acknowledgement and reluctantly lifted his gaze up when he felt the male approaching his figure.

“Since you are here already, I will leave you two alone.” The tanned male claimed with an innocent smile which unsettled Baekhyun somehow. He didn’t know what, but there was something about that smile that set alarms off in his brain. Gulping nervously, he quickly shook his head and was about to tell his senior that it was not necessary- though the above mentioned senior beat him to it.

“I don’t want to disturb you while you’re taking the nudes.” Baekhyun blanched as soon as he heard that and stared at his senior with horror visible on his face.

_Can this floor just swallow me right now?_

It was a really tempting thought, but it was not possible; sadly. At that moment, the new employee wanted nothing more than to disappear off the face of the Earth. Jongin stared at him with smug, teasing eyes before smiling sheepishly.

“Oops! I meant notes! It was mindless slip of tongue. Forgive me for that, Mr. Byun.” Baekhyun gave his senior a painful smile when he heard the excuse and followed his lithe figure with anxious eyes as the tanned male finally stepped out of the room to leave him in the suffocating office with Sehun. The awkward manner in which his boss cleared his throat pulled him out of his self-pitying stance. It was really the worst day of his life. He shifted his attention back towards the tall male sitting behind the wooden desk and cleared his throat too.

“I’m sorry about that mistake once again, Mr. Oh.”

“It’s okay Mr. Byun. Please don’t pay, Mr. Kim any attention. You can take the notes. They are placed on the wooden table over there.” Baekhyun has never moved so fast in his life. He collected the notes from the table, gave his boss a swift bow before hastily exiting the room. He clearly didn’t miss the amused chuckle that came from Sehun’s room.

_Fuck. My. Life!_

 

 

* * *

  
**_Jongin_ **

_Dude!_

_We are going out for dinner_

_Tonight_

_At Chanyeol’s place_

_Don’t make excuses_

_He lives right in front of your apartment._

**_Me_ **

_I know where he lives_

_He is my neighbour_

_But why are we suddenly having dinner?_

_At my neighbour’s house on top of it_

_I never agreed to any such thing_

**_Jongin_ **

_Listen to me Oh Sehun_

_How dare you!_

_Not tell me about the bald cutie  
that lives just right across you_

_I saw his pic on Chanyeol’s fucking phone_

**_Me_ **

_So…_

_We are going there to satisfy your dick_

_I should have known_

_Why must I go though?_

_Don’t include me in your mess_

**_Jongin_ **

_Come on!_

_Baekhyun would be there too…_

_You guys can take some actual nudes this time_

_If you want, of course!_

**_Me_ **

_Fucking let it go already_

_It’s been a month_

**_Jongin_ **

_So what?_

_That didn’t make it any less humorous_

**_Me_ **

_I’m not coming_

**_Jongin_ **

_You are coming_

_I already told Chanyeol and-_

_He has already probably told his friends_

_You don’t want to waste their efforts_

**_Me_ **

_Why did Chanyeol suddenly invite us?_

**_Jongin_ **

_He didn’t I force him to :)_

 

……………

“You’re late today.” That was the first thing Chanyeol heard as soon as Kyungsoo opened the door of their apartment for him. He has informed the restaurant owner about their sudden guests a good two hours ago and he really hoped that his friend has something ready for them to eat or else he, Baekhyun and Jongdae might lose their jobs. He wasn’t even sure why Jongin was so adamant about inviting himself over for dinner at their apartment.

“Yeah, I came with Sehun and Jongin today.” Chanyeol has no problem addressing Jongin casually since he was a good friend, but it felt weird to call his boss by name. The only thing that consoled him was the fact that they were off work right now and Sehun can’t possibly fire him off for it- he really shouldn’t because the lanky male himself was the one who forced him to call him casually in the first place.

“Ah- hello!” It was almost as if Kyungsoo hasn’t noticed Sehun’s and Jongin’s presence before Chanyeol mentioned them. The way his eyes widened comically was rather funny to witness.

“Hello.” His boss replied with a polite smile and discreetly nudged Jongin; who was shamelessly staring his bald friend down.

“Oh-” The tanned male sputtered unintelligently and shot an innocent smile towards Kyungsoo; who was already looking at him with an unimpressed look on his face.

“Hello.” Jongin continued seemingly unaffected by the look on the bald man’s face.

“You guys should come inside. The dinner is almost ready.” Kyungsoo proposed while completely ignoring Jongin’s presence. Sehun stifled a laugh when he saw his best friend frowning. He already liked Kyungsoo better than anyone else.

“Where are Baekhyun and Jongdae…?” Chanyeol started to question about the whereabouts of his other flatmates but ended up trailing in the end when the door of one of the rooms suddenly banged open. The tall giant watched in horror as Jongdae ran out of the above-mentioned room with a white shirt in his hand followed by a half-naked Baekhyun; who had a livid expression on his face.

“Jongdae! You cheap fuck! Give my shirt back _right_ now.” The livid male shouted at the top of his lungs before lunging forward towards Jongdae; who was effectively avoiding being caught by using the couch as a hurdle between them.

“Oh Lord…” Chanyeol muttered under his breath before closing his eyes in embarrassment. Knowing Baekhyun and Jongdae, he knew that they were of no help when it came to cooking so he has not bothered to inform them about the guests; though he really thought that Kyungsoo would be kind enough to do that. Looks like Kyungsoo was not kind _at all._

“You gave this shirt to me!” Jongdae countered back with a cackle.

“I never gave this shirt to you. Why do you like to piss me off so much?” Baekhyun inquired in an exasperated manner and once again reached out an arm to take hold of Jongdae; who once again successfully avoided it.

“Aww~ that’s because you look so cute when you’re angry.” Chanyeol was sure he saw actual smoke coming out of Baekhyun’s ears.

“So you think I’m cute when I’m angry? Well then get ready because I’m about to get fucking _gorgeous!_ ” That was the last thing Chanyeol heard Baekhyun say before the smaller male had successfully pinned Jongdae down on the floor. Letting out a sigh, he gave his office colleagues an awkward smile before turning towards Kyungsoo with a betrayed expression.

“You forgot to tell them about the guests?” He asked his friend in a disbelieving tone.

“Chanyeol, I don’t forget things. I just like to intentionally ignore them.”

“You did this on purpose!” The tall giant didn’t even know whether he was supposed to laugh or cry.

“Who knows?”

……………

Another embarrassing five minutes later Jongdae and Baekhyun finally managed to register the fact that they were not alone in the apartment with their usual flatmates. Chanyeol was sure he saw Kyungsoo smirking when both, Baekhyun and Jongdae flushed in shame immediately; especially Baekhyun. It almost seemed like the poor guy would pass out any second. The amount of red on his face was alarming. He was sure that his sassy flatmate was close to tears- he can’t really blame him. The situation that they were in right now was barely ideal. After all, Baekhyun was still not wearing a shirt and his pudgy torso was still very much visible to all the eyes inside the room; including Sehun and Jongin.

“Now, that all the fun is over. I will set the table for dinner. Baekhyun go wear a shirt and Jongdae for once act like a human being.” It was a wonder how Kyungsoo was so calm regarding this whole situation. The fact that he just waved them all off and casually made his way towards the kitchen further proved that he was not affected in the least bit. Baekhyun was the first one to react to their bald friend’s words as he immediately hid his torso with the shirt that he has finally snatched away from Jongdae and clumsily tripped his way to the room he initially came from. Chanyeol was sure the shorter male was planning a murder in his head and the victim was none other than Jongdae.

“Whoa~ dude! I only asked for dinner. Thanks for providing entertainment too.” Let’s just say, Jongin’s cheeky remark didn’t help them with the situation at all and the dinner that followed after it was the most awkward encounter Chanyeol has ever had in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Working at Oh Enterprises was one of the best decisions that Baekhyun had ever made in his life. The working hours were efficient; the building was huge and well equipped, the pay was handsome and it was merely a fifteen minutes ride from his apartment complex. What else could one ask for? Being the multi-national company there were many chances for the promotion and improvement. All his seniors were well educated and experienced; the amount of knowledge that Baekhyun has gained from them regarding his respective field was remarkable. On top of that all- his boss was the perfect example of an eye-candy and he lived just across him. Okay, now he was talking with his dick, but Sehun was pleasing to look at regardless of that. It has been two months since the fiasco that happened at their house when his boss came to have dinner with them unannounced.

_More like Kyungsoo intentionally forgot to tell us…_

Baekhyun was still bitter over it, but not so much anymore. He has refused to talk with Jongdae and Kyungsoo after that night; has successfully done so for two whole days, but then Kyungsoo bribed him with good food and they were good once again. As for Jongdae, his loud-mouthed ass won’t leave him alone anywhere – sadly not even at the office – so he didn’t have much of a choice. Fortunately, he has managed to avoid getting in embarrassing situations in front of his boss after that. He comes across the taller male almost daily when they are leaving for the office in the morning and share a greeting with him, but that’s all the contact he had with him. In a way, he was happy with the arrangement, but then it was not that good either because he might have developed this really _tiny_ infatuation towards his boss. It was inevitable, really. At least that’s what Kyungsoo said when he stated that he already saw it coming. When asked how he simply replied that Baekhyun always ends up liking people who he gets embarrassed in front of. To put it more sinisterly he stated that Baekhyun was a masochist who had a kink for embarrassment. He didn’t agree with that at all.

_I do not have a kink for embarrassment out of all things._

Baekhyun was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a soft knock on his door. Shifting in his bed slightly, he allowed his visitor to enter the room and gave out a small smile as his bald friend stepped in with a tray. Kyungsoo has promised to make him chicken soup as soon as he has learned that he was sick. The sick guy wasn’t even sure how he suddenly came down with cold, but somehow he did; to the point, he had to call in sick for work.

“How are you feeling?” His friend inquired before carefully placing down the tray on the bedside table.

“Have been better.”

“It will pass. Have some soup and rest. I will be leaving for the restaurant. Call me if you need anything.” Baekhyun nodded his head in acknowledgment before slightly tipping it in wonder. Kyungsoo knew he was going to say something stupid as soon as he saw the smirk that was suddenly lining his friend’s lips.

“What if I want you?” Here it was- the stupid inquiry he was already expecting.

“Don’t call me.”

“Why? Kyungsoo~ I’m sick.”

“I’m sick of _you.”_ Baekhyun didn’t have an answer for that.

……………

Being a CEO wasn’t the easiest thing in the world. Your life is filled with busy schedules, fatigue, boring meetings and parties and everything else that a young adult would never enjoy; Sehun would know that because he learned from experience. He wasn’t really against his position or the responsibilities that came with it, he actually enjoyed doing his work, but everyone has their moments. The position of the CEO didn’t only come with hard, boring things though there are many advantages to it too. The money is good along with the power that he holds over everyone. He was working to the best of his ability in his prime age- not many get to do that. People actually listened to him and scampered off in urgency to fulfill his demands; well all the people other than Jongin.

_Why am I doing this for him again?_

As far as the taller male was concerned it was Jongin who was supposed to do things for him; not the other way around. Sehun heaved a tired sigh before pushing open the door of his office where his friend was waiting for him. They were supposed to discuss the new tender that they were going to pass, but were missing the files. Jongin being the great friend told Sehun to retrieve them from his office because he was too tired to do that himself.

“What are you doing with my phone _again,_ Jongin?” It was the first thing that he asked about as soon as he entered his office and saw his friend using his phone as he always does. The young CEO sometimes wondered whether Jongin knew about the concept of personal space or not.

“That’s something for the later concern!” The heated way in which his friend exclaimed that told Sehun that he was being very serious.

“Someone is spreading rumors about you.” The taller male raised an inquiring brow at Jongin when the latter continued.

“What rumors?” The comical way in which his friend looked around and then leaned in to whisper to him almost made him laugh out loud. Thankfully, he had it concealed with a snort.

“Are you pregnant?”

“What the fuck, Jongin! I’m a man.”

“Then how would you explain this text?” Sehun threaded his fingers through his hairs to stop himself from slapping his best friend before looking down on the screen of his mobile. He wasn’t really sure what Jongin was going on about, but it had to be something big if his friend was reacting this way.

 

**_Byun Baekhyun_ **

_How is our pregnant boss ;)_

 

The young CEO stared blankly at the screen for a whole silent minute before letting out a choked laugh of disbelief. Baekhyun really was something for making this kind of mistake with his boss twice.

“I’m sure there is some kind of mistake…” The way Sehun trailed off at the end of his sentence almost made it seem like he wasn’t sure of his statement either.

“Why does he always make these kinds of mistakes with you?” Jongin had his eyes squeezed in suspicion; this time Sehun didn’t blame him.

“Beats me! Plus, maybe this text wasn’t even meant for me. I mean look at that wink emoji.”

“That’s the point, Sehun. Look at that emoji! That is a freaking wink which means he’s trying to be flirty. What in hell have you been doing with him behind my back?” The taller male immediately opened his mouth to refute that statement and to tell his friend that he was not going behind his back even if he was doing something with Baekhyun, but was cut off even before he can speak.

“I knew you being neighbors with him was suspicious. I mean- I thought you were a freaking top!”

“Jongin-” Sehun tried to stop his friend from rambling further, but he was cut off once again.

“Look at him saying you’re pregnant which is not even possible. Did you get fucked by him last night? Is he teasing you?”

“Kim Jongin! You have exactly five seconds before you lose your job. Get out of here.”

……………

“Jongdae you fucking bitch! You freaking nuisance on Earth! You nasty piece of shit!” Those were the praises that were sung for Jongdae as soon as he picked up the incoming call. It was not surprising since he was used to it.

“Ha. Ha. Ha. The love is in the air, isn’t it Byun?” Jongdae inquired sarcastically with a dry laugh.

“What on Earth have I done to deserve this _honor_?”

“You exist! That’s bad enough.” Came the reply from the other end which caused Jongdae to roll his eyes.

“You’re not the one to talk. Plus, you can’t even live a day without talking to me so don’t even try.”

“You make it sound like I need you in my life.” Baekhyun sounded as if he was questioning all his life choices.

“Congrats! You finally figured that out. Now, tell me what you called for because Oh Sehun is on our floor.”

“Don’t even say his name!” Jongdae pulled the phone away from his ear and stared down at the screen in wonder; almost as if it would give him all the answers he wants.

“What have you done this time, Byun?”

“I asked Sehun how was my pregnant boss…”

“What even? Why would you ask him that?” It was really over Jongdae’s understanding.

“The text was meant for you! And it was meant to be perfect, Jongdae. It was not supposed to be pregnant.” Jongdae can’t help, but let out a tiny snicker. His friend’s life was filled with bad decisions and embarrassing moments.

“I won’t even ask how that happened. Dude, Jongdae starts with a fucking ‘J’ and Sehun starts with a fucking ‘S’. How can you mix that up?” Jongdae inquired with a slouched posture; which straightened immediately as soon as he saw Sehun walking in his direction; looking straight at him while he was talking on the phone and slacking off. What a day it was…

“Well, in my defense I was sick and out of my mind.”

“Well- I have a bad news for you or maybe myself,” Jongdae muttered the last part under his breath as his boss drew closer. He really didn’t know why he wasn’t hanging up. It was almost as if his body was paralyzed and his lips were moving. Baekhyun probably pulled some black magic shit on him.

“Sehun is currently looking at me slacking off while I’m talking to you on the phone. Fuck! Why am I not hanging up?” The snicker that came from Baekhyun offended Jongdae a little bit so he decided he won’t let his friend have any satisfaction either.

“I heard him asking about you too. Dude, I think we both are going to be fired. You still have the email of that other company, right?” Before Baekhyun can even reply to him, Jongdae _finally_ pulled away his phone from his ear and looked up at Sehun; who was leaning over his cubicle.

“Do you-” Sehun started, but was cut off _again_ ; this time by Jongdae. His brows furrowed in irritation. Why was everyone cutting him off in the middle of his sentence that day? His expression wasn’t received well by Jongdae who thought his boss was angry at him for slacking off. The fearful expression on his face was worth millions.

“First of all, I don’t know anything. Second of all, Baekhyun says he is sick and out of his mind.” Jongdae faintly registered a ‘what the fuck’ coming from his phone that was probably heard by Sehun too, but he didn’t pay it any attention.

“Third of all, I wasn’t slacking off. Don’t fire me. Fourth of all, that message wasn’t meant for you.” Jongdae once again heard a soft ‘thank you bro’ coming from the phone which made him smile slightly. If he was going to defend himself, he was going to defend Baekhyun too. They both would get fired together if they do. Even Sehun can’t stop them.

“Mr. Kim, I was _just_ going to ask for the files though it’s a relief to know that the message wasn’t meant for me. I think you should clear that up for Jongin. He was more traumatized than me.” Sehun cleared up the misunderstanding with an amused smile before taking hold of the files sitting on Jongdae’s desk and walking away.

“He can remain traumatized for the rest of his life, for all I care,” Jongdae muttered under his breath after Sehun has walked off.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Me_ **

_When was the dinner again?_

 

**_Whinydae_ **

_For the last time Byun Baekhyun_

_It’s fucking today_

 

**_Me_ **

_The rational part of my brain  
is telling me not to believe you._

 

**_Whinydae_ **

_Baek_

_Sweetie_

_You don’t have that_

 

**_Me_ **

_Ha. Ha. Ha._

_I’m still not convinced_

 

**_Whinydae_ **

_Well-_

_You can just miss the dinner_

_Sehun won’t probably mind_

 

**_Me_ **

_I wish I was there_

_At least I would have known_

_I can’t trust your lying ass_

 

**_Baldsoo_ **

_Ffs!_

_The dinner is today_

_At fucking 7 PM sharp_

_This means you only_  
have 5 minutes to ring  
that fucking bell on Sehun’s  
door.

 _We are already inside having_  
nice time sharing your embarrassing  
stories with him…

 

Baekhyun had never rung a doorbell so fast ever before in his life. He has been standing outside Sehun’s apartment door for the past 15 minutes trying to contemplate whether this was another prank pulled on him by Jongdae, but since Kyungsoo has said that they were inside he would whole-heartedly trust his bald friend. Kyungsoo can be trusted, but Jongdae cannot.

The shorter male was pulled out of his thoughts when the door of the apartment was pulled open by Sehun; who was dressed way too formally for his liking. Baekhyun gave his boss an awkward smile before he discreetly looked down on his own casual blue jeans and a black T-shirt. His friends have clearly forgotten to tell him that it was a formal event- not a casual one.

“Sorry, I’m a little bit late for the dinner.” To say that Sehun looked confused after hearing his apology would be an understatement.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

“I invited you to dinner today?” Baekhyun had a sinking feeling in his stomach that his initial suspicions were correct and his friends including Kyungsoo has betrayed him on a whole new level this time. He can’t even hear Jongdae’s loud voice from inside.

_Those fuckers…_

“J-Jongdae said that it was today- the dinner.” He stuttered out unattractively as his whole face flushed red in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Byun but your source of information was not reliable.” Baekhyun already knew that, but hearing it from the taller male’s mouth made him feel actually stupid. Why would he even believe Kyungsoo?

“The dinner I invited you on is tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry!” The shorter male apologized once again while biting down on his lower lip to stop himself from singing curses out loud for his friend so the whole freaking building could hear them. Since he was standing in front of Sehun and was already embarrassed enough, he would save that for later. He would not spare those fuckers. He would make sure that his friendship with those snakes end today.

“I-I will just go home and come back tomorrow.” It was even painful to say that since there was nothing at home to cook. It’s not like if there was anything in the kitchen he would be able to cook it; he sucks at it big time. Kyungsoo hasn’t cooked anything today and he wasn’t even going to. Baekhyun was not going to allow his friends to enter their shared apartment until he gets his revenge on them. He can always call for a delivery, but he was broke at the moment. In his defense, the clothes at that one expensive store were really appealing.

_It’s no use to mull over that now…_

It really wasn’t. The money he spent was not coming back and he really can’t ask his boss to feed him because he was broke and hungry. He didn’t regret spending all that money though- his ass looked amazing in the jeans he was wearing; the very jeans that he has brought with that money along with many other things.

_Guess…I’ll sleep hungry today._

The male thought to himself dejectedly and made a move to turn around in his place to go back to his home. However, it seemed like the dejection that he was feeling was displayed on his face too. That is the only thing that would explain why Sehun was looking at him with such an amused expression.

“Mr. Byun, since you are here why don’t you come in and give me some company for the dinner tonight.” Baekhyun was sure that his boss clearly noticed the way his whole face lit up as soon as he proposed his offer. He would find time to be embarrassed about it later, but right now his tummy was empty and it needed to be filled.

_God bless Oh Sehun!_

…………

  
**_Me_ **

_You guys better not come home_

_I will slaughter you all into pieces_

_Jongdae I hope your dick falls off_

_Soo I hope your hairs never grows back again_

_Chanyeol if I ever get to know_

_You were involved_

_Let’s just say_

_I hope your dick never grows hard again._

 

Baekhyun ranted off in the group chat with narrowed eyes before turning off his phone with an angry huff. He shoved his phone inside his jeans pocket with an irritated scowl before looking up towards his boss; who was kind enough to offer him a place to sit and a glass of water. He watched on with focused eyes as the taller male slowly made his way towards the Kitchen and pulled out some leftovers from the fridge to reheat them.

“I hope you won’t mind the leftovers. I was not expecting a guest today or else I would have cooked.”

_Damn!_

_He can even cook_

_Is there anything he can’t do?_

“Baekhyun?” Baekhyun focused his attention back on his boss when he heard the latter addressing him and immediately let out a small noise of acknowledgment. He was way too busy staring his boss down to give a proper verbal response. We can’t really blame him; not when the taller male was now casually leaning his sturdy figure against the fridge frame like a freaking runway model.

“Are the leftover okay?” His boss inquired again with a subtle smirk lining his lips which finally brought the shorter male back to the world.

“Y-Yes. Anything is good!” That answer was filled with a little bit too much enthusiasm to be considered as the truth; fortunately, his boss didn’t pass a comment on that and turned around to continue his task.

“Does Jongdae pull these kinds of pranks on you often?” Sehun inquired nonchalantly; probably trying to keep the atmosphere from getting awkward.

“ _Very._ ” He mumbled sourly before slumping back in his place with a sigh.

“I should have never trusted them.”

“Well- if it helps I think that’s a really cruel thing to do.” His boss sympathized with a soft smile while still keeping his eyes on the oven that he was working with currently.

“Fire him!” Baekhyun suggested with a sour grimace before trailing his eyes back towards Sehun; who was now once again leaning against the marble counter and looking at him with an amused expression on his face.

“You want me to fire Jongdae?” His boss humored him with a soundless chuckle.

“He deserves that.” He replied with the shrug of his shoulders.

“He has to break the office code for me to fire him. Playing a prank on you is sadly not against the office rules.”

“That’s unfair! I’m the employee. My rights should be protected.” Baekhyun claimed heatedly before calming down once again with an embarrassed flush on his face. He can’t help it; not with the way, Sehun was now laughing at his outburst.

“Jongdae’s my employ too.” His boss commented off-handedly before finally pulling out the microwaved food after the loud, distinct _‘ding’_ that echoed around the whole apartment. He set the scalding dishes down on the kitchen table before proceeding towards the side dishes. Baekhyun watched on with growing interest and bated breath as the taller male unbuttoned the cuffs of his dress shirt and starting folding the sleeves to prevent them from getting wet while he was rinsing the dishes.

_Oh Lord, this is how heaven must feel like._

_Can this man get any more attractive?_

_How can one man be so perfect?_

He gushed to himself internally while letting out an excited screech mentally.

“What was that?” Sehun turned around in his place abruptly with a shocked expression marring his face. It looked like Baekhyun’s mental screech decided to bring itself into existence without his conscious control.

“I-I sneezed…” He immediately provided with an awkward grin while trying to keep himself from blushing like an idiot and giving himself away.

“That was not a sneeze.” His boss declared with an unamused expression.

“But I sneezed.” Baekhyun pressed on with a small frown; trying his best to be convincing.

“Who sneezes like that?” The other guy challenged with a raised brow before crossing his arms over his chest.

“I do! Do you have a problem?” The shorter male challenged back before copying his boss’ posture; who stared at him for a long, silent moment before letting out a sigh of defeat. Silence blanketed the sphere around them after their small banter. Baekhyun was sure that Sehun already thought that he was crazy. It won’t be his fault if he did. How can he blame the poor guy when he’s the one always embarrassing himself in front of him? He would be surprised if his boss didn’t think that he was crazy.

“Do you need help?” It was after ten whole minutes of idly sitting by himself and watching Sehun work did Baekhyun’s brain finally send him a message of common civility.

“Umm…I don’t need help with the dinner, but can you lend me your phone. I can’t seem to find mine.” His boss inquired with a polite smile before extending his hand out to take hold of the phone that Baekhyun was holding out to him. It was five seconds too late when the employee suddenly remembered that Sehun should be the last person going through his contact list. Sadly, it was already too late since the taller male was already looking at him with amusement visible on his features.

“These are some _really_ interesting contact names,” His boss claimed with a silent chuckle before swiping down his screen.

“Baldsoo…”

“China Sheep…”

“Dumbyeol…”

Baekhyun felt himself shrinking in his place with every new name that Sehun read out loud for his amusement.

“Sweet Cheeks…” Sehun was low key jealous of that name.

“Whinydae…”

“Xiuhoe,” The taller male concluded the list with a low laugh.

“I can’t find mine though.” His boss claimed once he was done making him feel embarrassed.

“Oh- give it to me. I’ll find it for you!” Baekhyun squeaked out with a nervous laugh which was probably way too suspicious; especially judging by the way Sehun pulled the phone away from his reach.

“It’s okay. I will just type in my number.” His boss brushed off his attempts at grabbing the phone and proceeded to type in his number with a slight tilt to his lips.

“A number that I should not text on…” Sehun read out the contact that showed up once he was done.

_That was my number…_

_I was expecting something more creative._

_I almost feel offended._

“That’s because I always send you the wrong things,” Baekhyun explained quickly afraid that Sehun will throw him out of the apartment without feeding him and it may also be because he did not want to lose that 0.001% chance he has with his boss.

“I’m not really the one who reads them. It’s always Jongin.” Was it possible for Baekhyun to feel even more embarrassed?

……………

“What were you talking about with Baekhyun at 10 PM, Sehun?” Sehun looked up from the file that he was signing and fixed his gaze on Jongin; who was unsurprisingly holding his phone again.

“Why do you have my phone again?” He asked with an exasperated sigh.

“Because I’m your best friend,” Jongin replied immediately and looked at him as if he has asked the most obvious question of the world.

“It’s about time I put a lock on that thing.” The taller male replied with a shake of his head while completely ignoring the scandalized gasp that came from Jongin.

“How dare you?” The drama queen questioned before straightening up in his place.

“Now you want to put a lock on your phone…you never even did that in high school. You’re making me more and more suspicious of your intentions with Baekhyun.”

“My intentions with Baekhyun are none of your business.”

“That poor thing,” Jongin claimed sympathetically which offended Sehun a little, but he decided not to voice his thoughts out. Five minutes of peaceful silence passed by before his best friend decided to open his mouth again.

“So…what did you guys talk about?” The taller male looked up at his tanned friend exasperatedly before leaning back in his chair with a sigh of dejection.

“He has my contact saved as ‘the number I should not text on’ and you’re talking about us getting together here?” He finally caved in and scowled at Jongin; who was looking at him with a smug grin.

“Is that frustration that I smell?”

“Get out of my office.”

“Chill!” The tanned male claimed with a chuckle before slumping back in his chair too.

“I’m not doing any better with Kyungsoo.” Sehun wanted to point out that him and Baekhyun were a totally different case from Jongin and Kyungsoo, but then he decided against it.

“How’s your progress with him?”

“I don’t know. The last time I visited him at his restaurant he threatened to call cops on me for harassment.” Sehun looked at his best friend in disbelief.

“What the hell did you even do?”

“I caressed his bald head.”

“Why would you even do that?” Sehun was sure there was something wrong with Jongin.

“In my defense, it was really tempting.”

 

* * *

 

**_Me_ **

_Want to come over and  
have some cake?_

_Kyungsoo made one_

_It’s really yummy._

_It’s a must-have._

 

It was needless to say that Baekhyun was now on friendlier terms with Sehun than past. It was normal only it’s been four months they have been neighbors now.

  
**_My Secret Crush_ **

_Really?_

_What’s so special about it?_

**_Me_ **

_He added vaginal extract!_

_That’s my favorite_

**_My Secret Crush_ **

_Umm…_

_I will wait_

_Until you realize that you’ve  
written something wrong_

**_Me_ **

_**Vanilla extract!_

_I’m so sorry_

_I don’t even know why  
it’s always you._

**_My Secret Crush_ **

_It is okay_

_I’m not sure about coming over_

_I have a lot of work_

_I’ll come if I’m free_

 

Sehun once again read over the messages that he has exchanged with Baekhyun earlier that day before ringing the bell of his apartment. Kyungsoo was the one who opened the door. The taller male was really tempted to ask why the bald male was the only one who opened the door always, but then he thought better of it. Jongin has been enough of a menace to the poor guy. He didn’t need to add to it. Speaking of the devil, the tanned male peeked over his shoulder to smile at Kyungsoo; who was currently looking at Sehun with a betrayed expression.

“I thought we had a better understanding.” His bald neighbor complained but continued to open the door wider for them.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it,” Sehun mumbled under his breath before entering.

“If you say another word I’ll kick you out without the cake.” It was an empty threat. The taller male knew his neighbor enough to know that.

“Oh, the joy! I won’t have to eat the vaginal extract then.” Kyungsoo looked at him with a blank expression probably thinking that what the hell he was going on about.

“Baekhyun made a typo earlier.” He explained once he saw that his bald neighbor was questioning his life choices.

“Sometimes I think that his whole existence is a typo,” Kyungsoo complained under his breath before closing the door and making his way towards the kitchen.

“Can I use the washroom? I came straight from work.”

“Yeah, sure. Walk straight. There’s a free washroom inside that room. Chanyeol is taking a bath in the other one.”

“Thanks.” Sehun expressed his gratitude before walking straight towards the room. The white, wooden door was already left open so he stepped inside the room without knocking.

“Oh-” He let out a small noise of surprise when he registered that it was Baekhyun’s room and the said male was currently lying on his tummy while casually swinging his legs in the air. What caught his attention right away though was his butt that was clad in the loose boxers.

_Damn!_

_Jongin is right for once._

_He has a nice butt._

“Jongdae my spidey senses are telling me you are still in the room.” The shorter male suddenly spoke up from his place which caused Sehun to clear his throat awkwardly.

“Kyungsoo told me I can use your washroom.” It was funny to see the way Baekhyun abruptly threw his phone on the bed and sat up with wide eyes. Sehun can already make out the flush that was covering his face. Whether it was because he was shy or he was embarrassed remained a mystery.

“Y-Yeah…go ahead.” His employee stuttered out before standing up. Sehun’s eyes traveled to Baekhyun’s thighs one last time before he forced himself to move towards the washroom.

 

* * *

 

“Cheers!” Sehun winced a little as soon as the loud voices of his office employees rang around the whole restaurant and attracted the attention of the dozen people; who were now currently eyeing them weirdly. The tall male can’t really blame them; not when Chanyeol was practically strangling Jongdae with his one arm while trying to have a bite of his steak.

“I can’t believe we actually secured that million dollars deal. Boss, you’re really something extraordinary!” Seulgi claimed with an awed expression before downing another shot of alcohol.

“I was not the one who did the whole work,” Sehun replied back with a courteous smile before eyeing a _very_ drunk Baekhyun who was sitting in front of him. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was immensely jealous by the way the shorter male was clinging to Chanyeol and occasionally landing wet smooches on his cheeks.

“Nonsense!” Jongin admonished immediately. It seemed like his friend was still sour over the fact that Kyungsoo didn’t come to the dinner with them; not because of the lack of trying. Jongin has practically camped outside his restaurant, but the bald restaurant owner didn’t give in. On the brighter side, Sehun was happy that Kyungsoo was now able to at least stand the tanned male’s presence unlike earlier.

“You didn’t sleep properly for days.” His friend continued while a sulky pout graced his lips. It seemed like Sehun was the only one sober there.

“We all worked hard, Jongin.” He responded with the roll of his eyes and slumped back in his place. However, soon his slumped figure straightened again when a drunk Baekhyun stood up, lost his balance, stumbled and then regained his balance before grabbing the empty bottle.

“Enough of your nice talks!” He shouted childishly before swaying in his place again. Sehun had to admit that the red flush on his face due to alcohol was really cute.

“We will have Karaoke!” His enthusiasm was admirable.

“Baek…even when I’m drunk I still know that this high-class restaurant is not the right place for it.”

“No!” Baekhyun claimed stubbornly when Chanyeol tried to pull him down on his place.

“I want to sing.” He continued before looking straight at him. By now the whole restaurant was looking in their direction. To say Sehun was more amused than embarrassed won’t be a lie.

“Oh Sehun!” The cry of his name caused him to jolt in his place.

“This song is for you.” Noticing that Baekhyun was waiting for his response he awkwardly nodded his head.

“In the middle of the night...in my dreams~” Sehun choked on his spit as soon as he heard that because ­ _–holy shit –_ Baekhyun was quoting Taylor Swift on him. The taller male didn’t even have any time to react properly before the shorter male was taking hold of his tie and yanking him forward. He was sure it was the very first time in his whole life that he was blushing.

“You should see the things we do…baby~” His employee practically purred against his ear completely regardless of the public around them; he was thankful that half of them were drunk. The young CEO swallowed the lump that was rising in his throat drily before forcefully snatching his tie out of Baekhyun’s hand; who leaned back in his place with a proud grin as if he hadn’t just given Sehun an almost boner. The taller male was really tempted to ask what those things were, but he was not drunk enough for that.

“Baekhyun…” Jongdae started after a whole minute of awkward silence.

“Sit down…believe me, you’re going to regret this.”

“I have one more song!” Baekhyun completely ignored his friend and once again bent forward to grab Sehun’s face clumsily. Sehun was going to assume that the next song was for him too.

“You’re so gorgeous, I can’t say anything to your face~” And of course, it has to be freaking Taylor Swift again.

“Cause look at that face! It’s fucking Gorgeous!” Baekhyun finished his song while giving a light jerk to Sehun’s face and then slumped back in his seat with a content sigh. Sehun didn’t know whether he wanted to cry or laugh; judging by the looks that they were getting – he should probably cry his eyes out.

“Oh!”

_Not another song!_

“I have another song.”

_Oh- God_

_I almost want to hear it too_

“No, you don’t!” Jongdae immediately interjected and Sehun couldn’t help, but feel like it was directed at him. All things aside, he can’t help the amused smirk that was gracing his features.

“But dae~” Baekhyun whined in protest.

“We are going home, Baek.” Jongdae, of course, didn’t relent. Sehun almost felt his heart breaking at the way Baekhyun’s face fell before the shorter male turned towards Chanyeol with a pout.

“Yeol~ when are we kicking dae out of the house?”

“After we get home…” Chanyeol replied hesitantly before shooting an offended Jongdae a sheepish smile.

“The only thing that is getting out of the house is your bitch-ass, Chanyeol.”

“Ass!” Baekhyun repeated loudly before Chanyeol can counter back to Jongdae.

“Sehun! People say I have the best ass.”

“Oh my God! I don’t know this guy.” Jongdae claimed while covering his face in embarrassment. Sehun can’t really blame him. He was sure that by now his whole face was obviously red – how else was he supposed to react? He was being given a booty call in the middle of a five-star restaurant. Clearing his throat Sehun, awkwardly glanced around the place before standing up.

“That’s great, Baekhyun. Why don’t we go home now?” He proposed as gently as he could.

“About time! Go get it,” Jongin piqued which caused Sehun to glare at him.

“He will go to his place and I will go to mine.” The taller seriously contemplated whether Jongin ever had his head out of the gutter or not.

“You’re no fun~” Surprisingly it was both, Jongin and Baekhyun who spoke at the same time.

“That’s called having decency.” Jongdae butted in with the roll of his eyes before taking hold of Baekhyun’s arm.

“Let’s go. I will call the taxi.”

“I will take you guys home.” Sehun proposed immediately.

“Haven’t you suffered enough?” Chanyeol inquired with a raised brow.

“Suffered?” Jongin scoffed even before Sehun can respond.

“You might not know it, but his sick mind and dick are enjoying this whole thing greatly.”

“What the hell, dude?” Sehun finally burst out.

“Don’t worry Sehun. We know better than to believe Jongin.” The young CEO felt a little sad about Jongin since his best friend was telling the truth this time around, but – oh well – he can’t really do anything about it.

………………

“You guys should have stopped him from drinking if he can’t tolerate it at all,” Sehun grumbled in an annoyed manner when Baekhyun for the nth time excitedly called his name out and told him just how much he liked him. It was flattering and shocking for the first fifteen minutes, but then the shorter male; who has stubbornly taken the passenger seat became extremely persistent and started jerking his arm in a childish manner.

“Sehun!” Right on cue Baekhyun’s voice once again rang inside the car which caused Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Jongin to laugh in the back seat.

“I really-” The shorter male continued completely oblivious to the reactions of the people around him, but was cut off by his boss.

“Yes, Baekhyun. I get it. You like me. Now, can you stop jerking my arm or else we all are going to die!” Sehun almost felt bad for snapping at the poor guy when he saw the crestfallen expression on his face.

“You’re mean! I don’t like you anymore.” Baekhyun retaliated heatedly before turning around in his seat. It almost seemed like the shorter male was dead serious. The young CEO didn’t know why, but he had this sudden urge to apologize. He wanted Baekhyun to not stop liking him.

“I like Jongin now!” Sehun would rather die than to accept defeat against Jongin; besides Jongin had Kyungsoo already.

“Jongin come here I’ll give you a kiss.” The taller male choked on his spit as soon as he heard that and leveled his best friend with a glare through his rear mirror to warn him to stay put in his place.

“It's okay, Baekhyun. You can like me from afar.” Sehun absolutely hated the smug grin that was decorating Jongin’s face at the moment. However, he didn’t manage to keep his attention on his friend for long because soon Baekhyun was struggling in his place to reach back to kiss Jongin. Letting out an indignant noise, the taller male quickly blocked the way with his sturdy arm and pulled the drunk guy back in his place.

“You’re kissing no one. Sit put in your place or I’ll leave you in the middle of nowhere.” He warned while focusing his attention back on the road.

“Not even you?”

“Not even me.”

“What kind of K-drama am I watching right now?” Jongdae finally spoke up from his place before slumping against Chanyeol’s form.

“I’m still too sober for this shit.” He continued complaining in a grumbling tone. A long peaceful moment of silence passed among them all which was soon once again disrupted by Baekhyun.

“Sehun!”

_Not again~_

Sehun didn’t mind Baekhyun’s confession much this time around though. At least, the shorter male was not being stubborn about kissing Jongin anymore. This was way better than that.

 

* * *

 

“Baekhyun,” Sehun called out urgently as soon as he spotted the shorter male making his way down the hallway- probably towards his own apartment.

“Yah! Byun Baekhyun!” He called out in irritation once again when the latter ignored his call completely and sped up his steps. Cursing under his breath, the young CEO took advantage of his long legs over Baekhyun’s shorter one and rushed forward to catch his employee before he could open his apartment door.

“What the hell is your problem? It’s been a whole week. I have been trying to have a talk with you.”

“And I’ve been trying to subtly avoid you.” Baekhyun finally turned around to give him an answer; that was a progress since Sehun hadn’t even managed to get his attention for the past whole week. It was needless to say that the shorter male has been avoiding him after the restaurant incident.

“You are not subtle at all.” Sehun deadpanned in an agitated manner which caused his neighbor to frown.

“Plus, why would you even avoid me?” The taller male continued when he was not provided with any response.

“Why would I avoid you?” Baekhyun repeated his question incredulously as if that was the most ridiculous question someone has ever asked him.

“I quoted freaking Taylor Swift on your face and if that wasn’t enough I did it two times! I confessed my undying love for you and offered to kiss Kim Jongin out of all the people in this world!” The shorter male took a short break to calm himself down before facing him again.

“Don’t ask me why I’m avoiding you because I have all the right to.” The insecurity that was flashing through his eyes at that moment was something that surprised the young boss.

“I don’t mind it though. Well, except for kissing Jongin part. I don’t really mind anything you did that day.” If Sehun wouldn’t have been looking at Baekhyun closely he would have totally missed the way he flushed red under his stare.

“But I do!” His employee snapped before turning around in his place to open the door to his apartment.

“Hey, listen!” The taller male rushed out.

“Let’s have a talk.” He proposed hesitantly; really hoping that the other won’t turn him down. Baekhyun tipped his head back a little to level him with a blank-stare before finally relenting with a sigh.

“Fine, come inside.” He mumbled weakly (thanking all the high powers above that his friends were not home) before pushing open the door. Sehun gave him a small, thankful smile before walking past him to step inside.

“Look if you’re going to tell me how weird it was of me to-” Baekhyun started quickly after turning around when he was done closing the door, but was cut off in the middle of his sentence when he felt a soft pressure against his lips. The size of his eyes increased noticeably before he went completely rigid in his place.

_Holy shit!_

That was the only reaction that his mind provided him with before he was letting out a choked noise against his boss’ lips; who immediately pulled away with a nervous expression on his face. The taller male carefully accessed his face with slanted eyes for any kind of discomfort before finally clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Is this okay?” Baekhyun had to put in an immense amount of effort to bring himself back to reality and not let out any other embarrassing noises which might give Sehun the expression that he just kissed a crazy guy.

“O-Of course!” Maybe that response made him seem a little bit too eager, but oh well. The shorter male really didn’t care; not when Sehun’s lips were pressed against his again. This time he made sure to kiss back his boss just as enthusiastically as he was being kissed and soon their soft, innocent press of lips turned into a full-blown, passionate make-out session where Baekhyun conveniently had Sehun’s tongue down his throat as the taller male slowly guided their figures towards the couch that was placed behind him. One of his hands was actively busy messing up Sehun’s raven’s lock while the other was placed on the arm of the couch to support his body weight as he leaned back against it. A small whimper escaped past his lips when the rough grip that Sehun had on his waist tightened further.

“You know what?” The taller male inquired breathlessly after pulling away from their lip lock all of the sudden.

_Right now I don’t know anything…_

Baekhyun wanted to scream at his boss to shut up and kiss him again because right now he was aware of nothing, but the fact that he wanted to kiss those lips again and again if possible. Sadly, he knew better than to do that and beckoned for the other to continue what he was saying in favor of catching his own breathe too.

“I won’t mind liking you too.” The shorter male had half the mind to be really ecstatic when he heard that, but then the thought that his crush didn’t already like him back hit him like a brick.

“What do you mean?” He almost screeched while pushing himself off the couch nearly knocking Sehun off his feet.

“You don’t like me already? You kissed me like that and you don’t already like me! Do you go around kissing random guys like that?” Baekhyun knew he was over-reacting, but he has always been a drama queen. Plus, the look of pure regret on Sehun’s face was totally worth it.

“Wait-” The taller male rushed.

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

“How else did you mean it?” He inquired while crossing his arms over his chest.

“I just said what suited the mood,” Sehun explained before pushing his raven locks back in frustration. Baekhyun eyes might have admired those lithe fingers for a short moment before they settled on his boss’ face again.

“What kind of mood were you in?” The shorter male asked incredulously.

“Because we both were not in the same mood,”

_Heck!_

_I was even expecting the bed or couch question._

_Not the might like you part…_

“Baekhyun, I was just being smug-” Sehun started to defend himself, but he was cut off by the other male.

“It’s okay! I get it. I’m not offended anymore. Not everyone can be perfect.” Baekhyun thought that it was the right time to end his drama lest his crush decides that he’s not worth any trouble.

“Baekhyun are we really going to pretend that you’re perfect?” A sudden voice that did not belong to Sehun or Baekhyun rang inside the apartment.

“That’s your insecurities speaking, Jongdae,” Baekhyun replied nonchalantly before abruptly turning around in his place.

“When the hell did you come here?”

“I just walked in on you guys making out about two minutes ago?” Jongdae replied with the shrug of his shoulders.

“Don’t get me wrong, my dick won’t get a boner while looking at Baekhyun, but I stayed here for the drama afterward.”

“Jongdae, are we really going to pretend that you’re not invading our privacy while we are having a very serious conversation?” Baekhyun voiced out through his gritted teeth.

“Serious?” Jongdae scoffed indigently before laughing out loud. Baekhyun can’t believe that even Sehun had the audacity to laugh along with his friend.

“Both of you get out!” He seethed before slumping down on the couch.

_A guy who laughs at Jongdae’s jokes is the last thing I want in my boyfriend!_

“I was going to anyways!” Jongdae claimed with a yawn before turning towards his boss with a sneaky grin.

“Have fun!” Sehun rolled his eyes when he heard that, but nodded his head nevertheless.

“You too.”

A long moment of silence passed between them after Jongdae left the apartment before Baekhyun finally spoke up again.

“I can’t believe you laughed at Jongdae’s joke!”

“I can’t believe you’re being angry at me for that.” Sehun countered back immediately.

“Jongdae’s humor consists of insulting me 24/7!” The shorter male fumed which eventually turned into bristling when he heard Sehun laughing again.

“You really shouldn’t get angry. I can’t take you seriously.” Baekhyun stared at his boss in disbelief as soon as he heard that.

“Why?” He was really tempted to smack Sehun across his face…perhaps with his lips.

“You do this thing with your nose and eyes- it looks really cute.” The shorter male was sure that his face was once again flaming blaring red.

“Y-You’re not smooth talking out of this!” He retaliated once he saw the self-satisfied smirk on the other’s face.

“Well, you like it.” He hated the confidence with which Sehun claimed that.

“No, I don’t!”

“Suit yourself then.” His boss claimed with the shrug of his shoulders before taking hold of the TV remote and slumping down on the couch beside him. Baekhyun can’t believe the fucking audacity of the guy.

“I’m sure you have a TV in your apartment too.”

“Yeah, but I don’t have you there to be angry at me,” Sehun replied smoothly.

“Are you sure, you even like me?” The shorter male inquired in an offended tone which once again only managed to coax a chuckle out of the young CEO. Shaking his head, Sehun placed the remote on the wooden table before turning towards Baekhyun. He smiled at the way the male exaggeratedly faced away from him.

“Are we actually going to do this?”

“Yes!” Baekhyun replied with a sniff before letting out an unattractive yelp when he suddenly felt Sehun grabbing him by his waist and pulling him in his lap.

“Are you sure?” The taller male rasped before subtly trailing his hands along his sides.

“Y-Yes,” The shorter male wanted to slap his own blushing face for sounding so meek.

“Hmm…I might have some ways to prove myself to you then.”

_Well, I’m up for all of them._

 

* * *

 

Hey, Guys!

I was not sure about the smut scene next so I cut it off here. But do let me know if you think it would be a better ending then this one. I’ll definitely find time for it then- I can never have enough of writing SeBaek tbh. This world deserves more SeBaek T^T

Anyways, please comment and upvote to show me some love. I already have the idea of my next SeBaek fic all set up in my mind. I hope you guys would be excited to read it as well.

Thanks.

 


End file.
